How Mai met Zuko
by Kataang1234
Summary: Mai has always behaved like she was supposed to, especially at her parent's parties, but when Zuko comes along he changes her outlook on things.


**What is this? A Maiko one-shot? Yep you guessed it! I got this idea a little while back and just randomly felt like writing it today. I have this week off so expect a new chapter or two of You Found Me if you read it and maybe another one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the amazing characters in which make Maiko!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Mai sighed to herself quietly as she sat alone at another one of her parents parties. She had been to many of them in her eleven years of life and by now she knew that as long as she was quiet and did exactly what she was told that everything would go well. This party just happened to be one of the biggest parties of the year, a party in which even the Fire Lord and his family showed up. She was usually very happy for this party considering the fact that her closest friends Azula and Ty Lee were supposed to be there, but it turns out that Azula was sick and Ty Lee was under punishment. So Mai sat there sadly sighing to herself ever so often as she watched all the party goers move around.

"Hey, you're Mai right?" A boy a little older than herself with golden eyes and dark brown hair pulled in to a ponytail asked as he stood before her.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Well, you're friends with my sister," he replied nervously.

"You're Prince Zuko?" She asked quizzically, she had never met or even seen the prince before.

"That's me," he replied.

"Oh, so why did you decide to come over and talk to me?" She asked.

"Um…It's just that my sister has told me so much about you and you looked so lonely so I thought I would come over and talk to you," Zuko said while blushing.

"What has she said about me?" She asked knowing how Azula could be sometimes.

"She told me that you were usually rather bored at these events. She also described what you looked like, but I never expected you to be this pretty," he said causing his face to turn even redder.

"Thanks," Mai said quietly while blushing and averting his gaze.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Zuko asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Sure," she replied back.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat then led her through the crowd. They finally came to stop in front of the long buffet table. Mai looked around at all the different food until her eyes came to rest of a huge cake that her parents had a bakery make especially for this party. Zuko saw her looking at it and smirked.

"That cake looks amazing," he said as he looked at it with her.

"Yeah," Mai agreed absentmindedly.

"Do you want some?" Zuko asked while walking towards the cake before she stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"No Zuko we can't," she told him.

"Why not?"

"We'll get in trouble."

"For getting some cake?"

"I have to behave or I get in trouble," she told him.

"Well, what if I give you the cake. Technically it would be me misbehaving and not you," Zuko suggested.

"I guess that wo-," Mai started, but was cut off when Zuko took a big chunk of cake and shoved it into her mouth.

Zuko started laughing at her as she stood there in shock. He stopped laughing when Mai threw cake at him and hit him in the face. She laughed harder than she ever had in her life. He then got some more cake and chucked it towards her. However she ducked just in time and the cake ended up hitting a nobleman in the back of the head. Mai and Zuko tried to contain their laughter as the man turned around. The man looked around and thought that another nobleman standing by the cake had thrown it so he picked up some food from the table and chucked it at him.

One thing led to another and it turned into an all out food fight. Food was flying everywhere and Mai's parents were not happy as they tried to get everyone to calm down. Once the guards were brought out and they ran out of food everyone started to calm down and then leave the party laughing. Once most of the guests were gone it left Mai to deal with her parents who found out from a certain nobleman that she was one of the ones to start the food fight.

"What were you thinking Mai?" Her Mother scolded.

"I'm sorry Mother," Mai said softly while looking at her feet.

"I can't believe you did something like this," her Father stated firmly.

Before Mai could even reply the royal family came walking up to them, all covered in food and laughing. Even Fire Lord Azulon was laughing with his family. The stopped in front of them and the three of them bowed respectively. Mai eyed Zuko suspiciously before his grandfather started talking.

"That was some party," Ozai said with a laugh.

"Yes, good job Governor," Azulon commented.

"Thank you," Mai's father replied with a bow.

"I look forward to next time," Azulon said before turning with his family to leave.

"Well, I guess we owe you an apology Mai," her father said to her once the royal family got closer to the door.

"It's alright. I'll be right back," Mai said while running outside before her parents could object.

She ran out the door just in time to catch Zuko before he got into the carriage with his family.

"Zuko!" Mai shouted once she was close enough.

"Yeah," Zuko replied as he stopped and turned around.

"Thanks," Mai said then kissed him on the cheek.

"N-no problem," Zuko stuttered while blushing.

"I'll see you around," Mai said before heading inside.

Zuko road all the way home with a goofy smile on his face and Mai walked inside and went to sleep with a very rare smile on her face.

And that is the story of how Mai met Zuko.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Review Please!**


End file.
